


Zombieland - Hawai'i Five-O Style

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: zombiebang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies and more zombies, and yeah, zombies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombieland - Hawai'i Five-O Style

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://s53.photobucket.com/albums/g72/May_rpg/?action=view&current=5_0_zombieland2011_01.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
> Written for Round 2 of [Zombiebang](http://zombiebang.livejournal.com/profile) over on livejournal. 
> 
> I would like to thank my dearest beta who wishes to remain anonymous. Thank you, love, you're the greatest!

Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, reservist Navy SEAL, now head of Hawai’i’s Governor’s task force – the Five-0, chased after Victor Hesse on board the frigate that was Hesse’s base of operations, not so much as to apprehend him for smuggling, but more so that he can kick his ass inside out before putting a bullet through his head for hostile maneuvers towards an official of the law, himself, while attempting to escape – or so his partner, Detective Sergeant Daniel "Danny" Williams, will word it in the mandatory official police report. Unsaid is the fact that the bullet McGarrett delivers comes as payback for Hesse’s murder of his father, Jack McGarrett, former officer of the Honolulu PD.

Danny was in the process of kicking some serious ass when Hesse went flying over his head courtesy of a drop-kick inflicted on his person by McGarrett. Sailing through the air, Hesse landed with an awful crash onto a crate full of biological war weapons that he and his crew had stolen from the nearby naval base. Hesse hadn’t know what was in those crates, he just knew that it was something lethal to humans and other living things, and that his boss, mega villain as in _The Claw_ , Wo Fat, wanted it in his arsenal for his plans of world domination starting with the island chain of Hawai’i. After all, even evil masterminds loved paradise.

The canisters that spilled from the crashed crate had bio-hazard warning labels on each container but Hesse’s gun fired as he landed a la _Raggedy Andy_ puncturing one of the metallic holders causing an opening from which a green gas was now seeping out. Danny dropped the man he was hauling up as the gas was slowly drifting his way. It moved like the firstborn death fog from the Ten Commandments movie and it made his hackles stand on edge.

He backed away to where Steve was standing caught up in a flash of time. “Hey, babe,” and there was fear in Danny’s eyes. He really didn’t want to be anywhere near that gas. “What say you to letting them rot in that vapor whiles you and I get the hell out of Dodge? We can notify the Governor and the CDC, and if there’s anything left of them when the smoke clears, then we can accidentally on purpose make sure that Hesse meets his maker.” Danny didn’t take his sight away from the gas as he spoke, but through his peripheral vision he took heart in noting that Steve was backing away with him rather than going to it since he was normally, or more like abnormally, drawn like a suicide magnet to trouble.

The green vapor was close, for all that it was moving slow, and it had already enveloped Hesse and his henchmen who had all rallied to him. “Yeah, Danno,” Steve swallowed, his Adam’s apple gulped down a bubble of oxygen almost choking him on it, “…let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t like the looks of this.” It was classified, but McGarrett’s military rank and clearance gave him privileged insider insight to some of the intelligence if not all of it involving bio-warfare.

They backed away as fast as they could without tripping and falling into the gas, and then once they were cleared from its vicinity they hauled ass off the frigate yelling at HPD’s patrols to vacate the area ASAP. “SGT. LUKELA,” Steve yelled out as he ran, “PULL EVERYONE BACK, ASAP! NOW!”

“This is Detective Daniel Williams,” Danny called into the HPD dispatch while McGarrett gave orders, “I want the whole of dock #9 put on quarantine and I want the CDC here, like in yesterday. There’s some kind of gaseous bio-hazard leak here that needs to be contained and sorted out, and Mariko,” his voice softened with worry, “make sure that the media doesn’t get wind of this. The last thing we need is a mass panic because of something that we don’t even know yet what it is.”

 _“Are you for real, Danny? I’ll try to keep a lid on it, but you know how something like this has a way of getting out.”_ Mariko, catching the timbre of Danny’s tone, got worried and decided to call her mom after she did what Det. Williams had ordered. She never realize how fast the word spread among the locals where family was first priority, and so the rush for supplies started and only perpetuated snowballing out of control by the end of the week, and mass hysteria was only a stone’s throw away.

“Yeah, but if it’s anything that affects the public, I’ll bet McGarrett’s ass that the Governor would want to tell her voting pubic herself.” Danny responded in blessed ignorance of what one frightened woman was about to instigate.

“What was that about my ass, Danno?” _Danno_ was Danny’s eight year old daughter’s nickname for him, and it had been smirkingly usurped by McGarrett and no one else, an endearment between partners McGarrett had said.

“Nothing, babe, dispatch just wanted to know who’s responsible down here till the CDC gets here.”

“Oh, and Mariko thinks it’s my _ass_ that’s in charge?” he asked as he scanned the frigate and the slowly approaching green fog, “I thought I heard a bet in there, too.” Steve’s wearing his Aneurysm face with a touch of his what-the-fuck-Danno? But he pretty much has everything under his control now.

“Yeah, babe, don’t worry about this, your ass is safe with me and you’re in charge here. That’s the long and the short of it.” Then he was back on the line with dispatch, walking slowly a short space away as he spoke, "5-O’s in charge here, Mariko, so if anyone unauthorized comes this way we’ll beat them back. Just keep a lid on it till the Governor has her say, Det. Williams out.” He shut off his iPhone and pocketed it as he walked back to McGarrett.

“What happened up there, Steve?” Sgt. Lukela looked worried as he eyed the frigate from their safe distance.

“It’s some kind of bio leak, Duke. I don’t know how dangerous it is, but it knocked out Hesse and his men. I don’t want our people anywhere near it.” Steve tells him, making sure that he has eye to eye contact with Sgt. Lukela so that he understands the gravity of the situation. “Duke, have your officers set up a blockade around this area, and then at quarter mile intervals going back a mile.”

“I’m on it, Steve.” Sgt. Lukela ran, barking out orders to the HPD officers that are at the scene while he’s calling in McGarrett’s orders to his Lieutenant. The barricades go up as ordered but already it is too late. The damage was done and Honolulu and perhaps all of the island chain of Hawai’i is lost though no one knows it yet.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Steve?” Danny watches Duke take off before turning back to McGarrett who is still watching the frigate. McGarrett’s has a frown on his brow to beat all frowns and he’s making faces that Danny’s never seen on him. He looks like he can kill somebody with his bare hands by beating them to a literal pulp. Danny has seen Steve pissed before but now he looks down right murderous.

“Danny, if that gas is what I think it is, Governor Jameson will most likely have to call out the National Guard, and even that might be too little too late.” Steve was already speed dialing the Governor, but his sight was focus on the frigate that’s already consumed by the gas. “Laura, this is McGarrett, I need to speak to the Governor.”

“I’m sorry, Steve, but she’s in a meeting at the moment and asked not to be disturbed unless it was urgent.”

“Laura, listen to me, nothing on this island or anywhere else, for that matter, is more urgent than this. We have a situation, an island wide emergency. Now, _please_ , get me the Governor.”

“Okay, um, oh my God, hold on, Steve.” Steve can hear muted knocking before a door was opened and words that he could barely hear were hastily said before the phone switched hands and the Governor spoke.

“Steve, what’s this all about, what island wide emergency, what happened?” She sounded worried, and gave Steve all of her attention.

“Governor, how familiar are you with the classified cylinders that are stored on the base?” He’s walking away from Danny, his voice a low whisper for the Governor’s ears only.

“Steve, do you know what you are talking about?” Her voice is a harsh whisper alerting Steve that the Governor knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“Hesse stole a few crates of it, and one of the canisters was punctured by a stray bullet from Hesse’s gun.” Steve rubbed the sweat from his face as he continued, “The bio-hazard gas is loose, Governor.” All of a sudden a large explosion erupted on the frigate blasting it and everything on it apart, and sending shock waves their way knocking Danny on his ass and rocking Steve on his feet. Blood is dripping from his nose, and when he gets over to Danny he sees that blood is also coming out of Danny’s ears.

“Steve, Steve,” Governor Jameson yelled into the phone, “McGarrett, answer me damn it, what happened?”

“Danny, come on, brah, get up. We have to get out of here. DUKE, CLEAR EVERYONE OUT, THIS SITE IS CONTAMINATED. Danny, God damn it!” Steve hauled Danny over his shoulder and ran to the Camaro tossing Danny into the passenger seat and slamming the door before getting in the driver’s side and burning rubber out of there, almost crashing into a black and white as everyone vacated the danger zone in a myriad of organized panic.

“Governor, the frigate blew up, the dock is gone and the virus is spreading. Call out the National Guard, get as many people off the island as possible and clear out the other islands before it’s too late.” He was driving like the Devil’s at his back, and perhaps he is because this has turned into a clusterfuck of a nightmare.

“Okay, yes, I’ll call them but I’m putting you in charge of them and all of the forces on Oahu. I need to call Washington and inform the President. I’ll get back to you.” She hanged up before Steve could get a word in edgewise. ‘Fucken Wo Fat and his damn toys!’ she was thinking.

It was she who gave him the intelligence to steel the bio-hazard weapon in the first place. The Governor, being the total corrupt bitch that she was, ordered her close personal staff to pack up her portable office and initiate remote access to what she couldn’t take with her and ordered everyone up to her private heliport then to her private jet, so they could all bail out.

“Laura,” she called out, “Get my staff together and pack up my _bug-out_ office and get my chopper ready to take us to the airport. We’re going to Washington.” She doesn’t tell Laura to bring her family since it would alert her to the actual danger, and besides, Laura had a very large family and there was no room for them. The Governor’s family was already on the mainland for a huge family event and the Governor was to join them later.

“Governor, is everything alright?” Laura asked, worried, “Should I call my parents?”

“No, dear,” Governor Jameson put on a false face of reassurance. She was very good at conning the people as were all higher up government officials. “Everything is going to be alright. Now do what I said, the President is waiting to speak with me.”

On her way she made a few calls, the first one to Wo Fat, the second one ordering the Fleet and all of the other military branches, including the National Guard, to evacuate the Islands at once, they were not to wait for any stragglers, and the last call was to the President notifying him of the loss of Oahu and possibly the other Hawai’ian Islands.

She called Wo Fat once she was alone, “Hesse screwed up and the gas is free.”

 _“How?”_ The disembodied voice asked.

“McGarrett, how else could this happen!” She was pissed off and scared, but she knew she would get away without anyone knowing her part in this. “Oahu is lost. I suggest you get out while you can.”

 _“And you?”_ The voice was cold and it sent a chill down Jameson’s spine.

“I’m leaving now.”

_“And McGarrett?”_

“He can go to Hell!” Jameson heard a sinister laugh before Wo Fat ended the call.

Ms. Hill and her staff were ready to go when the Governor burst out of her inner office heading to her private elevator and her ‘chopper. She fell in with the Governor as her personal satellite unaware of how her life was going to suck big time, causing her to take her own life, in the wake of her knowledge that she abandoned her family to a fate worse than death.

The virus was spreading too fast to be contained. Steve knew that there were going to be many that wouldn’t make it out even with the National Guard helping the people evacuate. “We need something to warn the people and have them go home, or to a shelter were it would be easier to get them off the island without them panicking.”

Danny looked over at Steve who had gone into some sort of maximum level alert, and he could actually see the wheels turning in his head dismissing one form of warning the public over another, and still he drove the Camaro at speeds that Danny would have never ever attempted. The curves Steve took would have made him throw up if he wasn’t keeping his eyes focused on McGarrett.

“The tsunami alert system,” Danny snapped his fingers remembering how the island moved as one; they were organized and helped one another as they fled to higher ground and shelter. “What about using that?”

Steve took his eyes off the road making Danny cringe ready to spill his cookies. “Detective Williams, that’s a great idea!”

“EYES ON THE ROAD!” Danny screamed.

McGarrett quickly turned the wheel before they went off a cliff. “Call HQ and have Chin sound the alarm. Tell him that on my orders to do the same for the other islands and have the airports and the ocean liners and any other means available get the people off all the islands. Call the Navy base and have them help us also.”

“I keep getting a busy signal at the base.” Danny was already dialing while Steve gave his orders. Next he call HQ, “Chin,” Danny rushed on after Chin answered, “McGarrett wants you to initiate the tsunami alarm system for all the islands and he wants the people evacuated off the islands ASAP by any and all means available!”

_“Brah, what are you talking about? There weren’t any storms that would cause a tsunami.”_

“This isn’t that kind of tsunami, Chin. It’s a lot worse than you can possibly imagine.”

_“I don’t know, Danny, I can imagine quite a few reasons.”_

“No, Chin, no, this IS an emergency of mega proportions. Just do it, br….”

But even as Danny said that to Chin Chin’s fingers were flying over the main computer and the next thing Danny knew the tsunami alarms were going off on the island.

“…what the fuck, McGarrett?” Danny dropped his phone as he flailed about the car trying to hang on for dear life.

Steve had come to a screeching halt that sent the Camaro into a spin before it came to a stop facing the naval base – the deserted naval base. They could see the fleet in the distance and as Steve got out of the car with his mouth open and his face a mask of betrayal, he could just make out the Coast Guard and the National Guard vessels all withdrawing with the fleet. “FUCK!”

“Holy shit! Is that…are they leaving? What the hell is going on, Steve?” Danny was scared. He had never been this scared in his whole life, not even when the mob had put a hit out on him in Jersey.

“Get in the car, Danno, we’re going to HQ. I need to speak to the Governor in person.” He ran back to the car and took off as soon as Danny’s door was closed. “I’ll tell you and Chin, and Kono, what’s going on after I talk to the Governor.”

Danny called Rachel as they sped to the palace, “Rach….”

 _“Daniel, what’s going on? Is there a tsunami?”_ Rachel had her arm around Grace holding her close.

“No, Rach, I’m not sure what it is, but I do know that it is very dangerous.”

 _“Daniel, I don’t understand. What do you mean dangerous?”_ She was so worried that her voice trembled towards the end.

“I don’t know all the facts yet, so do me a favor and stay inside the house. Lock the doors and the gate and don’t let anyone in.”

_“Daniel, Stan’s not home. I called but his phone went to voicemail.”_

“Don’t worry, Rach, I’m sure that he’s on his way. He probably forgot his phone when the tsunami alarms sounded. I’m sure he’ll be there soon. Let me talk to Grace.”

 _“Danno,”_ Grace’s small voice sounded frightened. _“Daddy, I’m scared.”_ Grace only called him daddy when she was afraid of something or afraid for him.

“Oh, monkey, don’t be scared. I’m sure everything will turn out alright. I want you to stay with your mother at all times; don’t leave her side for anything. You’re safe there, monkey.”

 _“But I want you to come over and be safe with us!”_ he could hear her sniffling as she cried though she tried not to.

 “Gracie, Daddy needs to make sure that all the other kids are safe with their families too, and then when I’m done, I’ll come over and you can tell me what a brave little girl I have.” It was times like this that Danny regretted being a police officer and not just a daddy who could drop everything and be with his little girl.

 _“Okay, Danno,”_ she said bravely, _“I’ll wait for you.”_

“Remember, monkey, Danno loves you!”

 _“I love you too, Danno.”_ Then Rachel was back on. _“Daniel?”_

“Don’t worry too much, Rachel. Just do what I said and as soon as I can I’ll come over and fill you in.”

 _“I’ll be waiting, Danny.”_ She said and then hung up.

They got to HQ and Steve parked in the red fire zone. They ran up the steps, Steve eating them up two and three at a time while Danny hurried the best he could while favoring his bum knee. He almost crashed into Steve who stood stunned as he took in the Governor’s abandoned offices.

“She’s gone, Danny.” Steve speed dialed the Governor but was directed to her voice mail. He dialed a few other numbers and got no reply. “I’ll call Catherine and see if she knows what happened.”

Danny walked around looking at the systems that were still on but only displayed the Governor’s seal. Papers were strewn around as evidence of Governor’s rush to leave became obvious.

“Cat, can you talk?” Steve kept his voice low in case anyone was close to her not wanting to give himself away.

 _“Steve! Oh my God, Steve! Where are you?”_ He knew now that she was alone and able to talk.

“Cat, the Governor is gone and so is the fleet and anyone else that can help up get off the island. Do you know what’s going on?”

 _“Steve, I heard through the channels that the bio-hazard tanks that were stored on base were stolen, and that the gas is free. Is that true?”_ He could hear the fear in her voice.

“Yeah, it’s true, Cat. I started to initiate an island wide evacuation of the islands when Danny and I saw the fleet retreating. Why did they leave instead of staying to help us?”

 _“Oh God, Steve,”_ and she was crying. Catherine never cried; she was one tough cookie. _“Steve, the President ordered the retreat of the fleet and every government agency in Hawai’i. They all left.”_

Steve was dazed to speechlessness as she kept talking.

 _“The President ordered a quarantine of Oahu and possibly the other islands. Steve, there is no cure for the virus and no one is coming to help you.”_ She was crying openly now, great heaving sobs. _“I’m so sorry, Steve.”_

“It’ll be alright, Cat,” but his voice sounded dead even to him. “I have to go but I’ll call you back when I can.” He hung up and turned to Danny. His eyes were red rimmed as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Babe?” Danny asked concerned at seeing Steve shell-shocked. “What did she say?”

“Come on, Danno, and I’ll brief everyone together.” He was already out the door heading to the elevators and HQ.

“Hey, brah, what’s going on?” Chin and Kono both went over to them. Danny looked freaked while Steve looked murderous.

“Okay,” Steve said leaning on the computer table and scrubbing his face before crossing his arms. “Let me just tell you all of it before you hit me up with your questions.” Steve looked at each of his team members in the eyes getting nods and okays from them before he started talking.

“The naval base had in deep storage a few crates full of bio-hazard warfare tanks. Each of those tanks housed a green gas that nourished deadly virus strains. The CDC would classify it as bio-hazard level 4. Victor Hesse stole a few crates. He must have had someone high up helping him in order to steal them. When Danny and I were chasing them, Hesse fell on top of a crate busting it open, his gun shot wild and the bullet punctured one of the canisters. The gas was free and soon it engulfed the frigate. While we were backing up and forming blockades something caused the frigate to blow up freeing the gas from the other canisters. I called the governor and she gave me authorization over the fleet and other agencies for the evacuation of the people.” He couldn’t go on as he choked on his words and his eyes watered.

“That was when I was talking to you, Chin,” Danny picked up where Steve left off. “The fleet was gone when we got there, and so were the Coast Guard, and the National Guard, and anyone else that could help us evacuate. We saw them in the far distance as they abandoned us. We came back as fast as we could to alert the governor, her phone was off or something, we couldn’t get through to her. When we got there her offices were deserted as though they left in a hurry.”

“I called Catherine,” Steve was back in control again but his guilt and shame as a Navy SEAL that knew of the existence of the deadly gas marked his face. Though he wasn’t responsible for it he did know of it so he was guilty by association. “She said that the president ordered a quarantine of Oahu and maybe the other islands, and that we were left to ourselves, that no one would be sent to help us.”

“Holy fuck!” Kono covered her mouth with her hands keeping her screams in as she struggled not to freak out.

“You knew of this gas!” Chin accused Steve, and before the others could react Chin launched himself at Steve fist first and busted his lip. Danny hauled him off giving Steve a moment to get it together and move away from Chin. Kono was still freaked out.

“Stop it!” Danny admonished Chin. His hair was sticking out held there with the hair products that were in it. “Steve may have known about it but that doesn’t mean that he could have done a damn thing about it.” Danny finger combed his hair back in place. “We have to figure out what to do, and Steve is still in charge here unless you want out.”

“Oh my God, look!” Kono was pointing out the window. They quickly went over to look and saw a multitude of people heading their way through the park that was across the way. Chasing them were other people who looked sick with sores on their exposed skin and blood on their hands and mouths. They watched horrified as a woman fell and was immediately attack by the sick ones, and they watched as they fed on the woman.

“This is a nightmare,” Chin cried out, “They’re eating her. They’re cannibals!”

“Wait a minute, wait, this,” Danny said with a tamed shocked panic, even as his hands waved about and double pointed at what looked like zombies to him. “This is like something out of Zombieland.”

“Yeah, brah,” Kono stared mesmerized by the horror that were coming across the parking lot towards the palace.”

“Zombieland? What the fuck is that Danno, some sort of distorted Disney?” Steve knew what he was seeing since he had seen footage of the gas and the results of exposure to it. Its affects started with massive pain as the body was altered, and then marinated in the gas, the virus toughened the body and the nerves were changed so that the synapses barely transmitted pain, the brain was damaged to where the only processes that matter stood below the lowest rung of Maslow’s hierarchy and stayed there. Of course some of the affected were a bit smarter than the norm while others were barely brain dead slugs, but Zombies? No.

“Yeah, brah, Zombieland.” Chin simmered down, and pointed outside with emphasis as though Steve should know.

Steve’s aneurism face told them that he was clueless to this Zombieland, whatever the place was. “Never heard of it,” Steve said as he watched the affected people come. “Where is it?”

“Where is it; are you kidding me?” Danny said, and his tone practically screamed _are you stupid or what?_ “It’s a movie, Steven; it came out in ’09. How could you not have heard of it?”

“That’s classified, Danno.” Steve had done a lot of classified stuff during his naval career and as such he lived in a world of shades of gray, of covert shadows, there and then not. He had lived outside of the realm of normal society, and it was very hard for him to come back from that headspace, and more and more he was coming to regret everything that he lost out on, and the one thing he regretted the most was a normal mundane life of family, friends, love, and a sense of home. And now his _classified_ life was killing his dream.

“What can we do?” Kono whispered as though afraid that the zombies would hear her.

“We get brown paper bags,” said Danny, “and put them over our heads and lay down on the floor.”

“Danny!”

“Danno!”

“What the fuck, brah!”

“Oh, right, that’s the wrong movie. Wait, I remember now, rules, there are rules that we have to follow if we want to survive this.” And he started listing the ones he remembered off the top of his head.

“Rule #1 is Cardio. We have to be able to out run and out maneuver the zombies or we wind up as the main course.”

“Rule #2,” added Kono, “is the double tap. You have to make sure it’s dead. Hit them once and then again to be sure.”

“Rule #8,” said Chin, “get a kick ass partner. I’m sorry, brah,” he said apologizing to Steve.

“We’re good, bruddah, that wasn’t an easy thing to learn about.” They fist bumped and man hugged when Kono called out to them in a panic as she pointed out the window.

They saw Kamekona running shit scared towards the palace, and he was being overrun by at least a dozen zombies. It was obvious that he had pissed on himself he was so terrified.

“We have to help him!” Kono didn’t know what to do but she wanted them to do something.

Steve looked for only a moment longer before he raced off to his office and came back with his sniper rifle, thinking of the double tap. The first shot rang out and the speeding bullet just missed the _d_ of cardio and hit Kamekona dead center of his forehead, the second bullet whizzed through the _O_ of double tap and struck Kamekona in the chest bursting his heart. Shocked, the others turned to Steve, Kono with tears spilling from her eyes.

“He wasn’t going to make it.” Steve said soberly. He’s done this before; it’s not what he would want to do, taking the life of an innocent, and in this case, a friend, one of his very few friends. Meanwhile, the zombies fell on the body and tore Kamekona apart devouring his still warm flesh.

“We have to get out of here; while they’re distracted out front we can escape from the back." Danny said all agitated and freaked.

“Where will we go?” Kono cried.

“My house, it’s stocked up in case of an emergency, and I have an assortment of weapons there too.”

“I knew it!” Danny said as a smile briefly crossed his face. “You **were** loading up for the apocalypse.”

“Yeah,” Chin was grabbing his own weapons and laptop, “and the apocalypse is here. You guys go on ahead. Kono and I are going to see to our family and bring them back with us. Let’s go, Kono.”

Chin was already out the door and Kono just shrugged at them as she ran to follow him. She had gotten her weapons when she saw Chin get his.

“Do you want to get Grace and Rachel, and Stan and the others at the mansion, Danno?”

“No, Grace is safe there, and Rachel was waiting for Stan. The mansion is secure. We need to wash up and eat before everyone comes over. We’ll have plenty to do then.”

“Okay, Danno.” Steve was emotionally exhausted as his mind reeled with everything from his past and his present. They had snuck out the back and Danny rode shotgun while Steve drove first through the back streets then on the highway to get home. All of his neighbors were gone seeking shelter from the tsunami that the alarms still warned about.

“I’m going to go take a shower, babe.” Danny said taking the steps slowly while favoring his knee. Steve watched him go, knowing that Danny was really the only family he had. Mary Ann was on the mainland and would probably hear all about what happened to them on the news. Of course it would be the governments abridged version.

Steve had been with a few women, but not many because he was always gone out to sea or on classified assignments, this made his brand of sex totally vanilla and pure mission style since he knew of no other way. And he had never ever been with a man before in any way shape or form, and he had never ever had the inclination to even contemplate it because it was just eww, not natural. But now as he thought about Danny and his team, and how Danny always stuck by him no matter what he knew about him, Steve wondered about a life with Danny and if Danny would even want _that_ kind of life with him.

Life on Oahu had permanently changed, and Steve no longer trusted anyone who wasn’t close to him not to turn into a zombie, as Danny had labeled the slowly dying beings. The cannibalistic distortions of humanity, not that other living beings had escaped the effects of the gas. The rodents were the worst, they went after anyone and anything even each other, strange though, or maybe not, but it seemed that the cockroaches escaped that faith.

Anyway, Steve hadn’t had sex for a couple of months.  That was when Catherine had last come over on shore leave, and now he was very horny though he was able to keep his libido at bay. The true epicenter of his concupiscence happened when he walked in on Danno as he was grooming himself after his shower. Danny was still naked and moisture still clung to him from the dampness in the air. Steve froze, staring at his partner while licking his lips. Danny had turned to him and was going to go with a smart ass remark when he saw the hunger in Steve’s eyes as he was checked out.

Danny’s cock went from limp to hard in a flash and he slowly walked over to where Steve stood still gripping the doorknob. He took Steve’s free hand and carefully wrapped his strong long fingers around his thick precum beading column of manflesh, leaving Steve thunderstruck. Steve looked down at the hand that was wrapped around Danny’s cock and back up to Danny. He was afraid of what this made him, of being called all the slurs he’d heard and even mouthed, but he needed this release so badly. He felt his own cock respond, and his eyes got impossibly large and watery. He was so fucken out of his depth, and he just knew that if he continued down this path that his wrist would go limp, and his voice would get high in pitch, and he would sprout big fat giant manboobs.

Flight took center stage to his default fight mode, and Steve would have taken off and washed his eyes, and his hand, and even his brain out with gallons of bleach, but just then Danny caressed his face and carded his fingers through Steve’s hair bringing his face down to his, and he kissed him. My God did he ever kiss him. The kiss wasn’t full of slobber, and Danny’s lips were soft yet strong and they caressed his own firmly as Danny’s tongue delved within Steve’s mouth and sparred with his tongue, and it was a mating dance, and Steve whined as he tried to go deeper into Danny’s mouth than his own mouth and tongue allowed, and he wanted more and he wanted all of it.

But then Danny was pulling away from him, “Ow, ow, ow, let go, ow, Steve, ow, le’go my dick, come on babe, let go, it’s no good to you if you break it, ow.” Steve looked down at the death grip that he had on Danny’s dick, and he quickly let go of it as if his partner’s dick were a column of flames scorching his hand.

“Fuck! Danny, I’m sorry. Jesus, are you alright?” Steve was devastated, “Shit! What can I do to make it better? Do you want me to get some ice? I’ll do anything for you! Danny, are you with me, buddy?” Steve didn’t know whether to touch Danny or not being that he was so uber naked and stroking his aching cock.

Danny winced at that, “Ice, no, I don’t think so. However, if you really want to make it better, you can kiss it better.” He waggled his eyebrows at Steve and then leered at him perversely. To which Steve’s eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. “Or not,” Danny said wondering how much he was freaking Steve out.

“No, I mean yeah, yes, I want to, Danny. Though I’ve never done anything like that before.” Steve was still afraid of tuning into a faggety fairy, but this was Danno, and if he was going to turn gay in this devastation they now called life, it was going to be for his partner, for his Danno. “Will you help me?” he pleaded, “Will you teach me what to do, Danno?”

“Yeah, babe,” and it was a lover’s _babe_ not an all-around anybody babe, “Just come with me.” And Danny took Steve’s hands and walked backwards leading Steve to his room and over to his bed. “Are you okay, Steve?”

Steve had that caught in the crossfire look on his face and his throat felt dry when he swallowed, “I’m just a little out of my comfort zone, but I want this, Danny.”

“Okay, it’s alright to feel like that. This is your first time, and I’ll bet anything that if this tragedy hadn’t happened you wouldn’t be doing this with me or any other guy.”

“No, you’re right Danny, I never thought of you like this before. But you’re my partner and no matter what you know about me you didn’t turn on me. You’re the only person that I trust, implicitly. Will you stay with me, Danno? I mean forever.”

“Yeah, babe, I’ll stay with you forever. I have no one else in my life but Grace, and now she’ll have both of us.” He said kissing Steve, “How about we even out this playing field before I succumb to blue balls.” That got a little laugh out of Steve and he relaxed, enamored with Danny, as Danny undressed him.

“Babe, it’ll be easier for you if I sit on the edge of the bed and you kneel between my legs. Don’t worry, baby, anything you do will be good.” He smiled at Steve’s worried look but he didn’t stop him from kneeling down and holding on to his thighs.

“Rub your hands on my thighs, babe, and get used to the feel of me. When you’re ready take my cock in your hands and do whatever you like with it, trust me, I’ll love whatever you do.”

Steve was mesmerized by the large thick organ before him, it was so much like his, yet different. Danny’s was flushed red with dark blond hair while his own was slim and long, light brown in color, with a scattering of freckles and dark brown hair.

Tentatively, Steve took Danny’s cock in his hands, and he looked up at Danny in innocent ignorance and hesitantly kissed the wide head of Danny’s cock. He found that he liked the texture and went back in and licked it. That too felt good. Smiling happily he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it.

Danny was in love, he was in bliss, so many sensation raced through his body from his dick, and he smoothed Steve’s hair back and played with his ears, and he dipped his fingers by Steve’s mouth and felt how his cheeks hollowed and he wanted so badly to stay in that moment, as Steve made a blessed mess of them. “Oh yeah, that's it, baby, you’re doing well, you’re doing great, so perfect.”

Steve knew that he was botching it all up in his naivety and inexperience, which was a total turn on for Danny as he encourage him with his soft words, and pets to his head and caresses to his face. Danny was so hard that it hurt but he was also so blissed-out that he didn’t notice Steve choking on his cum as it began to squirt out, bitter and viscous, making Steve gag and spit it out on the floor along with his stomach contents of half-digested pineapple. “I’m sorry, Danny.” Steve choked out.

Danny gripped his balls and pulled them down clamping hard on the base and riding out the pain till his body stopped trying to keep on coming. “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, babe. Come up on the bed and lie down and relax. Danno’s gonna take good care of you. Don’t you worry your beautiful self about it, just relax.”

“Danno,” Steve barked out a laugh blushing at the _beautiful_ , but he laid down on the bed with his head on the pillow already relaxing.

Danny was enjoying how Steve's disposition changed from wary militant to relaxed lover, and it saddened him that this would never have happened without the end of the world as they knew it. Smiling at Steve who smiled at him, Danny put a couple of pillows under Steve’s ass elevating his hips, and then he bent his face down to Steve’s crotch inhaling his strong musky scent.

Steve watched him and reached a hand down to Danny’s head. He’d had blowjobs from women so he knew what to expect. What he didn’t surmise was how good Danny was at sucking him.

Danny sucked Steve expertly, and as he felt him loosen up, Danny spread his ass cheeks and licked into Steve’s opening shocking the hell out of Steve, making him lurch up to stop Danny.

Danny would have none of that and he convinced Steve to lie down and enjoy it. “Shhh, it’s okay, babe, it feels good and I like the way you taste, sort of peppery, and the feel of you on my tongue is divine.” Danny kept his voice soft and loving because Steve was so skittish about getting rimmed that he was afraid that Steve would bolt.  Finally Steve lay down but not before grabbing another pillow to put over his crimson heated face, hiding behind it. Danny continued with his onslaught invading Steve’s body deeply. He opened him up and lubricated him with his tongue, loosening Steve’s sphincter muscles till he was relaxed and compliant.

“I’m going to take you, babe,” Danny husked out, and when he got a nod from the pillow that Steve still held to his face, Danny threw his dick wholly into Steve, pushing hard to get it seated all the way in as Steve screamed his pain into the pillow and his muscles clamped down hard on Danny’s dick strangling it.

Danny quickly removed the pillow from Steve’s anguished face and kissed him the way he knew Steve liked it and he whispered sweet nothings of encouragement and love till Steve relaxed, and the whole while he was stroking Steve’s cock feeling it firm up and elongate. It was so big that Danny couldn’t wait to have Steve fuck him. Once Steve was enjoying the loving that Danny layered upon him, since anything less than loving Steve with all his heart and all his mind and soul wasn’t going to cut it, Danny started moving and he made sure to touch Steve’s sweet-spot with his cockhead, slowly driving Steve over the edge until he was begging Danny to go faster, deeper, and harder.

Hearing Steve begging for it, wanting him to fuck him like Danny wanted to, drove Danny crazy and he pounded into Steve for all he was worth. Steve called out his name as he tightened up and blew his wad all over his belly. At the same time his muscles clamped down on Danny’s cock taking him over the edge with him. ‘What else is new,’ Danny thought to himself as he cleaned Steve up. Steve grinned at Danny, his body boneless and he was useless to help.

“Goof,” Danny smiled at Steve as he hugged him to him and cover them up for a well-deserved nap.

Later Steve woke up alone, he smiled at the memory of what he did and with whom and felt himself blush hard. As he moved he felt the pain in his ass and frowned when it made him walk funny when he got up to drain his lizard. He took a shower wondering if he was a total fag now. He couldn’t help but dry off in front of his cheval mirror. Dropping his towel he canted his right hip out, and put his left hand at his waist, his right hand he left hanging limp from his wrist. Something was off though and he looked down at his soft dick, it was impressive even when at rest, and he reached down and tucked it in between his legs hiding it as he struck the pose again, but he only felt stupid and not gay.

“What’cha doing, babe?” Danny’s eyes were alight with love and endearments for his goofball partner. Steve's startle almost knocked down the mirror and his face heated up hot as the blood pooled in his cheeks, and he just couldn’t look at Danno because he was feeling like a deflowered virgin, and at his age that was just wrong. Danny fell even deeper in love with Steve if it was even possible and he set their breakfast tray down to go and cuddle Steve in his arms.

“You know, babe, it might be a good idea if we slept fully clothed from now on in case we have to fight or run.” He kissed Steve’s back before sitting down on the bed to eat while Steve grabbed a slice of toast and ate it as he dressed.

“Yeah, you’re right, Danno. We can’t get caught with our pants down.”

A few miles away Chin and Kono were fighting for their lives as members of their family who were infected tried to eat them. It was a losing battle as the few family that were not infected got killed by the masses who were. They tried hard to defend their family against Malia and others who had turned to zombies but it was too late, “RUN, KONO, RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!”

Kono freaked out even more when Chin got caught, and she bugged out losing her mind as she ran away as fast as she could. She rounded a corner and was gone, never to be seen by her family again.

Rachel called Danny, she was screaming hysterically. Stan had come home but he looked like something out of a sci-fi horror movie and he was eating the maid. “Danny, you have to help us!” her voice rose and fell as she freaked, “Grace and I are locked up in the bathroom. I don’t think we can hide here much longer. The staff are like Stan too and the ones who aren’t are being eaten by them. Danny, what the hell is going on?”

“Rachel, just stay hidden as long as you can. Steve and I are on our way to get you. I’ll call you when we get there. Don’t panic, we’re coming to rescue you.”

“Hurry, Danny!” She hung up and crouched down in a corner holding Grace tight to her while trying to shush her crying least she give them away. “It’s going to be alright my darling; Daniel and Steven are coming for us. You just need to be as quiet as a church mouse for mummy.” But she couldn’t stem her tears either.

Steve and Danny locked and loaded and Danny didn’t even comment when Steve put some grenades in his cargo pants pockets then they were racing to the mansion and Danny was never so glad for Steve’s driving as he was now. Danny wasn’t happy about Rachel being holed in the bathroom since that was Rule #3 Beware of bathrooms.

And sure enough when they got inside the mansion and snuck upstairs they found Stan attacking Rachel who was protecting Grace with her life. “I’ll take out Rachel, babe, you take Stan, and don’t forget to double tap!” Shots rang out simultaneously as Danny killed Rachel and Steve killed Stan. Gracie was in shock folded into herself when Danny came in stepping over Rachel to get to her. “It’s over, monkey, Danno’s here. Come on baby.” He picked Grace up holding her close as she sucked her thumb. Her eyes were glazed over breaking Danny’s heart.

“Let’s go, Danno.” Steve ushered them out double tapping whoever got in their way. There were no other survivors in the mansion. As they ran to the car Zombies flooded out of the mansion, “Get in the car, Danno!” Steve pulled the pins off some grenades and threw them at the mansion and the zombies as he dove into the Camaro and took off. They had left the engine running and were able to escape with Grace, hauling ass out of there. But not before Steve got splattered with zombie blood when he blew up a group of zombies that were getting too close.

Danny put Grace to bed in the spare room worried about her. “What if she doesn’t snap out of it, Steve?”

“Then we will love her and take care of her until she does.” Steve had his arm around Danny’s waist as he too caressed Gracie, smoothing her hair back. “Let’s go to bed, Danno, we need to rest when we can.”

They woke up from their exhaustive nap turned into zombies. Steve had Danny sit up on his chest and fuck his face, Steve couldn’t help but suck hard loosening the taut skin around the head of Danny’s dick. He bit off the loosened flesh and chewed it with gusto before swallowing it. Danny’s eyeballs bugle out at that and he beamed down at Steve. “Babe, you swallowed!”

“Yeah,” Steve replied all proud of himself and grinned goofy even for a zombie. They kept going at it till Danny came and Steve swallowed all of his cum, and then he lifted Danny’s hips slamming his ass down onto his cock spearing Danny’s hole, bull’s-eye! They went at it hard as Danny snapped his hips loving the fullness of Steve’s cock in him. However the alpha in Steve came out in all its glory and he hooked a leg over and flipped Danny onto his back covering him with his body and went to town slamming into Danny’s prostate, making him scream and beg for more, “Say my name, Danny, say it, scream it,” Steve’s voice had deepened with his transformation and he kept slamming hard into his Danno, he liked this, no, he loved this, and he was in his heaven knowing that he was fucking the man he loved, and that Danny was his bitch. Yeah, he could so live with that.

Later that night Grace came back from the edge of insanity and she went to Steve’s room looking for Danno. She felt sick and she hurt all over. On top of that she had had a nightmare about zombies. One look at Danno and Steve and she was screaming into her waking nightmare as they descended on her.

Steve chased down the human to his lana’i where he brained him from behind with the butt of his sniper rifle leaving him squirming on the teak wood flooring where Danny finished him off with a well-placed sledge hammer blow to his head, smashing his skull into his brain. “Double tap, babe, it’s the only way.’’

Steve literally rolled his eyes showing only the bloodshot whites and grinned gruesomely at Danny, “Whatever you say, Danno,” he liked indulging his mate since it made the green tint of his face deepen in color. “Call Gracie for supper, baby, we don’t want our dinner to get cold.”

Danny called Grace who was down by the beach playing, “Coming, Danno,” she called back as she ran to them, her headless dolphin Barbie doll was tucked safely in the crook of her arm. Steve and Danny smiled dotingly at their precious little girl as she ran to them.

“Aw, Grace,” Danno smiled indulgently and crouched down to catch her in his arms as Grace ran to him, her right eye was bouncing off her gaunt cheek, hanging out of the socket but held to it by a sinuous tendril, “…you knocked your eye out again, monkey.” Gently Danny tucked it and its guts back into the socket as Grace excitedly told her dads about how she and Mr. Hoppy were having a tea party with Kono down by the beach.

“And I gave her her favorite tea, pretend coconut-pineapple!” her hair was falling out too, but Danny was still able to braid two pig tails out of it. “Mr. Hoppy wanted to play with her also but he was too rough so I didn’t let him.”

Mr. Hoppy, her rabid zombie rabbit was already gnawing on the dead man, and Steve was all Halloween smiles as he looked upon his little family. At long last he got what he had always wanted and his heart bled into his other organs from his shear happiness. Down at the beach Kono’s decapitated head sat with its face contorted into a horrified grimace, deteriorating in the hot sun, its blinded eyes swollen out of the sockets and ready to burst as they over-cooked in the stifling heat. An empty child’s toy teacup was sitting prettily before her waiting for the child to return and resume her tea party.

Out in the Pacific, well into the safe-zone, the Hawai’ian Islands were surrounded by Destroyers on the surface and by nuclear submarines from below, while overhead fighter jets regularly flew over protecting the reconnaissance planes that collected data on the virus and its effect on the islands and the inhabitants. The jets shot down any surface to air missiles that were aimed at them, although poorly, by those unfortunate humans that still manned the naval base and other weapons reservations. They were mad as hell and scared shitless, and they knew that there would be no rescue for them. They gnashed their teeth and cried their anguish and their great grief at being abandoned by their own government. It was anarchy, it was militant, and it was survival of the fittest. There was no hope left for them, and they knew that McGarrett hunted them, leading many to suicide. They were stuck between the deranged Lieutenant Commander and the US forces, and they prayed for a miracle that would never come.

 

Happy Halloween, Aloha~

 


End file.
